


Night Watch

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M, Masturbation, Mid-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set mid-quest. While the rest of the Fellowship sleeps, Frodo gives himself some much-needed relief. However, he's not the only one awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Merry Month of Masturbation. I know I'm 10 days late, but I don't really care. =) I'll post these in the order I finish them, hopefully doubling up some days because I intend to write 31 100-word drabbles. Here goes nothing!

Looking back, Frodo double-checked to ensure the others were still asleep in their bedrolls. He closed his hand around his engorged shaft, mind racing through images of long hair, serious eyes, and coiled muscles beneath tan skin.

“Frodo.”

The hand on his shoulder startled him, but his release coated his hand as Aragorn looked down and saw what he was doing.

The Man stared into his eyes as he raised Frodo’s hand to his mouth and licked it clean with long broad wipes of his tongue.

Frodo's bedroll was even warmer with Aragorn draped over his body during Legolas’s watch.


End file.
